Super Robot Wars NG ( Neptune Generation )
by GX-Nepgear
Summary: Disaat para Goddess akan melakukan Friendship Treaty, sebuah lubang dimensi terbuka dan membawa 4 orang pemuda dari Bumi ke Gamindustri. Merekapun diberi kekuatan teknologi oleh para Goddess yang membuat mereka mendapat kekuatan memakai Powered Suit yang bernama Personal Trooper. Bagaimana nasib Takeru ? Story menggunakan timeline dari : Neptunia The Animation
1. STAGE 1 : Personal Trooper

_**" Gamindustri...**_

 ** _" Orang yang disebut sebagai Dewi ( Goddesses ) memimpin dunia yang tidak nyata ini. Keempat Dewi ini mengatur ke empat negara / nation : Planeptune ,Lastation ,Lowee ,dan Leanbox_**

 ** _" Selama bertahun-tahun panjangnya, negara-negara tersebut saling bertarung untuk Share, sumber kekuatan untuk para Goddesses '.._**

 ** _" Ditambah dengan kemunculan sebuah Power Suit bernama ( PT ) Personal Trooper membuat petarungan antar Negara makin memanas dan memakan banyak korban..._**

 ** _" Kemunculan PT dikarenakan sebuah industri bernama ' Mao Industries ' memperkenalkan Personal Trooper disaat yang tidak benar dan mengakibatkan dampak negatif..._**

 ** _" Keempat Negara berlomba membuat teknologi PT..._**

 _ **" Planeptune dengan ' SRX Project '...**_  
 _ **" Lastation dengan ' Huckebein Project ' ...**_  
 _ **" Lowee dengan ' ATX Project ' ...**_  
 ** _" dan Leanbox dengan ' Grungust Project ' ..._**

 ** _" Namun, takut bahwa konflik sia-sia akan menghabiskan kekuatan negara mereka, para Goddess berencana menandatangani Perjanjian Persahabatan melarang mereka dari mengambil Berbagi dengan kekerasan / paksa dan ' Mao Industries ' diharuskan membantu mengembangkan Project keempat Negara dan tidak membantu salah satu negara untuk merebut Share ._**

 ** _" Setelah Rencana tersebut mendekat hari yang ditentukan, Sesuatu terjadi... "_**

* * *

 _ **PROLOUGE : Personal Trooper**_

* * *

 ** _[ LOCATION : Planeptune / Planeptower ]_**

Disuatu Dungeon di Planeptune...

" Disini ' SRX - 1 ' , semua sistem berjalan dengan lancar. " kata sebuah robot berwarna Biru Putih dengan bagian kuning di bagian dahi dan Torso serta memiliki Rabit Ear di bagian teliganya, robot tersebut memiliki 2 buah Revolver, 1 buah Perisai di tangan kanannya .  
" ' SRX - 1 ' silahkan bersiap melakukan peluncuran. " kata salah satu operator yang ada di Planeptower

Setelah Operator memberikan petunjuk , 2 orang berjalan mendekati layar. Salah satunya adalah pria berusia 32 tahun yang memiliki rambut biru pendek dengan mata sipit, mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang Peneliti yang berwarna Biru Muda dan beberapa bagian berwarna merah. Sedangkan seorang lagi adalah Peri yang duduk diatas Buku yang melayang, memiliki rambut berwarna Pirang dan mengenakan gaun berwarna Ungu dengan bagian atasnya berwarna Putih dan mengenakan topi yang terdapat huruf N ditengahnya.

" Bagaimana keadaan R-1 ? " kata Pria berabut Biru  
" T- Link system berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada ganguan sama sekali . " balas sang Robot  
" Takeru, setelah kau menemukan Neptune segeralah menolongnya dan jangan melakukan hal yang aneh -aneh ! " kata Peri berambut Pirang  
" Aku tahu -AKu Tahu ! , aku pasti akan membawa kembali Nepgear dan Neptune, Histoire. Baiklah ! R - 1 ! Maju ! ! "

Setelah sabungan terputus dengan

* * *

Ditempat yang tidak jauh terdapat 2 Gadis yaitu Neptune yang berada dalam mode HDD yang sering disebut Purple Heart dan Nepgear yang dalam bentuk Manusianya sedang dikeliling oleh 3 Ancient Dragon dan 3 Monster Robot berbentuk serangga yang disebut sebagai Megillot / Bug. Neptune dan Nepgear sedang kewelahan menghadapi ke- enam monster yang mengelilingi mereka.

" Ugh..., Nep- jr cepatlah lari ! ! "  
" Tapi Neptune ,bagaimana dengan dirimu ?! "  
" Aku akan baik -baik saja ! setidaknya dirimu harus kembali dalam keadaan baik -baik saja ! "  
" Tidak ! aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu sendirian lagi Neptune ! ! "  
" Nep -jr... "

Disaat Purple Heart dan Nepgear berdebat, Megillot mulai menyerang Neptune dan Nepgear, dan secara sergap Nepgear dan Neptune memasang posisi bertarung mereka meskipun mereka akan kalah, hingga tiba -tiba...

" _ **T -LINK ! ! !**_ "

Nepgear dan Neptune serta semua monster melihat kearah langit asal suara itu berasal dan terlihat Robot yang disebut R-1 memasang posisi hendak memukul dimana tangan Kirinya bercahaya Hijau dan mengeluarkan Aura Hijau

" Nep -Neptune ! I -Itukan ! ! "  
" R-1 ! ! "

Jarak antara R-1 dan Megillot semakin mendekat, R-1 memajukan Pukulan cahayanya kedepan

" _**KNUCKLE ! ! !**_ "  
#BOOOM

Megillot yang terkena pukulan R-1 meledak menjadi berkeping -keping, sementara Ancient Dragon dan Megillot lainnya yang melihat hal tersebut mundur beberapa langkah seakan -akan mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan mengalami kesulitan, dibalik asap akibat ledakan dan pukulan tadi, R-1 mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah Ancient Dragon dan Megillot yang tersisa. Purple Heart dan Nepgear yang melihat robot yang menyelamatkan mereka hanya bisa terdiam.

" Takeru ! kau -kah itu ? ! " kata Nepgear yang mulai mengkhawatirkan kondisi Robot tersebut

Asap ledakan kemudian menghilang dimana R-1 memegang 2 buah Revolver ditangan kanan dan kirinya. R-1 kemudian menoleh kearah Nepgear

" Aku tidak apa -apa ! Untung saja Rob sudah memperbaiki R-1 dengan cepat~... "  
" _**GGGGGRRROOOAAAAAAAaaaaarrrr**_ ~ ! ! ! "

Ancient Dragon dan Megillot mulai bersiap menyerang R-1 dan Ancient Dragon mulai menyerang kedepan hingga layar menjadi gelap

* * *

 _ **TIMESKIP**_

setelah beberapa saat berlalu terlihat 5 Ancient Dragon dan 4 Megillot tergeletak mulai menghilang menjadi data. Ketika semua monster tersebut menghilang, R-1 berdiri menghadap kearah Purple Heart dan Nepgear yang memasang ekpresi lega. Tubuh R-1 mulai bercahaya dan setelah cahaya itu hilang terlihat seorang Pemuda berambut runcing hitam dan memiliki mata hitam memakai kaos berwarna putih yang sedikit tertutup oleh Jaket Hoodie berwarna Biru serta celana panjang berwarna cyan dan sepatu berwarna merah. Pemuda tersebut membawa sebuah gadget berwarna Putih dengan beberapa bagian berwarna Biru, bentuk gadget tersebut seperti sebuah Smartphone.

" Bagaimana ?! " kata Takeru yang memasang ' V ' didepan Purple Heart

Secara langsung Purple Heart berlari kearah Takeru dan memeluknya dan membuat Takeru kaget hingga wajahnya sedikit memerah

" Bodoh... jangan membuat khawatir diriku ! " kata Purple Heart yang memasang wajah sedih, ini sangat jarang terlihat mengingat Purple Heart sangat jarang sekali menunjukan Ekpresi selain serius. Nepgear yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum bahagia melihat diri mereka selamat dan melihat Neptune memeluk Takeru  
" Uhm... Neptune..., kita harus kembali jika tidak Histoire akan marah " kata Takeru yang berusaha menghentikan pelukan Purple Heart  
" Uh ? Benar juga... " kata Purple Heart yang langsung menghentikan Pelukannya dan sebuah pilar cahaya muncul di Purple Heart. Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang terlihat Neptune dengan wujud manusianya yang memakai Parka favoritnya  
" Ja -JA~ ! Neptune kembali muncul ~ ! " kata Neptune yang penuh semangat dan periang, tidak seperti alter -egonya sebagai Purple Heart.  
" Tapi bagaimana caranya kita kembali ? " kata Nepgear yang bertanya ke Takeru mengingat Nepgear tidak bisa berubah ke bentuk HDDnya  
" Aku sudah menduga hal ini, jadi aku membawa ' _Eject Button_ '. "  
" Yosh ! apa lagi yang ditunggu ?! aku sudah ingin sekali makan Pudding ! ! "

* * *

 _ **nanika ni hikiyoserare**_

 _" Namaku Takeru, seperti yang kalian lihat tadi aku memiliki kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi sebuah robot.  
_ _" Kalian pasti tidak akan menduganya bahwa diriku bukan orang dari dunia ini...  
_ _" Aku berasal dari Bumi, dimana dunia Neptune adalah sebuah Video Game.  
_ _" Namun takdir telah membawaku kedunia ini... "  
_

 _ **samayou purizunaa~!**_

* * *

 _ **GXLatias Present's**_

* * *

 _ **[ SUPER ROBOT WARS NG ( Neptune Generation ) ]**_

 _ **スーパーロボット大戦 NG (** **ネプチューンジェネレーション )**_

* * *

 _ **shizukesa o kirisate  
**_ Takeru dan Neptune berlari kearah kumpulan Dogoo dan menyerang mereka  
 _ **hitosuji no senkou ga hashiru  
**_ Neptune menyerang para Dogoo dengan Katananya sementara Takeru menyerang mereka dengan Revolver dan Perisai  
 _ **tsugerareta rimitto  
**_ Ketika petarungan selesai, Takeru dan Neptune saling bertepuk tangan dengan memasang wajah senang

Neptune berdiri didepan dengan memasang pose ' V ' dimana dibelakangnya terdapat Purple Heart yang tersenyum, kemudian padangan beralih ke Takeru dimana Takeru menunjukan Gadgetnya yang berwarna Putih Biru dan dibalik Takeru terdapat R-1 yang berpose menodongkan G Revolvernya kearah depan

 _ **unmei ga kousaku suru  
**_ Ketika Takeru dan Neptune selesai bertepuk tangan, tiba -tiba terdapat 2 Megillot terbang kearah Neptune dan Takeru  
 _ **mebiusu no ringu  
**_ Namun 2 Megillot tersebut terbelah menjadi 2  
 _ **deguchi nado dare hitori**_ **shiranai** **  
**dan dibalik Megillot terdapat Noire dan sosok pemuda memiliki rambut Hitam kebiruan dan mata berwarna biru _  
_

Noire melakukan pose ' Victory ' nya seperti di game dan tampak Black Heart dibelakangnya dan pandangan beralih ke Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dan sosok robot berwarna Hitam keunguan yang memiliki ' V ' fin berwarna kuning dan mata berwarna hijau

 _ **Shine the light on me yami no mukou  
**_ Blanc yang sedang melakukan Quest bersama seorang pemuda berambut Coklat bermata merah melihat kearah Langit  
 _ **ai to iu na no kagayaki o shinjite  
**_ Kemudian Vert yang baru saja mengalahkan beberapa monster di Leanbox melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang pemuda berambut Kuning dan bermata biru  
 _ **Time in just now  
**_ Blanc menutup bukunya dan terlihat White Heart yang melihat ke pembaca dengan wajah serius dan Pemuda misterius yang bersama Blanc mengangkat kepalanya kearah pembaca dan terdapat robot berwarna merah yang memiliki tanduk dan bermata hijau  
Pandangan berubah ke Vert dimana Vert tersenyum dan dibelakangnya terdapat Green Heart yang juga tersenyum dan Pemuda berambut Kuning yang dibelakangnya terdapat robot berwarna Biru yang memiliki mulut seperti manusia dan bintang didadanya

 _ **Mesaia subete no hito no negai dakishime  
**_ Neptune melompat dan pilar cahay muncul dari bawah dan setelah cahaya menghilang Purple Heart terbang sambil menebas Katananya  
 _ **bokura wa hashiru asu e  
**_ Takeru memencet tombol ' CALL ' di Gadgetnya dan pilar cahaya muncul dan ketika cahaya menghilang R-1 berdiri ditempat Takeru berdiri dan menembakan G Revolvernya  
 _ **moshimo kanau nara ima tsutaetai dareka** **ni**  
_ para CPU dan Partnernya berubah menjadi mode HDD dan robot mereka  
 _ **I be there (I be there)  
**_ Purple Heart memberikan tangannya ke R-1 yang berbaring dan R-1 menerima uluran tangan Purple Heart dan berdiri dan cahaya matahari yang berada dibalik mereka bersinar terang dan membuat pandangan menjadi putih  
 _ **koko ni iru**_ **yo~ !**

* * *

 _ **NEXT STAGE**_

* * *

 **Neptune** : " Kita akan memberitahu para pembaca awal mula Takeru datang kedunia kita ~ ! "  
 **Takeru** : " Semoga saja ini tidak akan menjadi awal yang buruk  
 **Nepgear** : " Berikutnya di _**Super Robot Wars NG**_ ! ' _ **Steel of Ghost**_ '."  
 **Neptune** : " Ngomong -ngomong ini ceritanya menggunakan timeline _**Neptune the Animation**_ kan ? "  
 **Takeru** : " Belum apa -apa sudah merusak 4th Wall... "

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR CORNER**_

* * *

Author : " Akhirnya selesai juga Fanfict baru~ "  
Neptune : " Selamat ya, Author~ ! "  
Author : " Terima kasih Neptune ~ ! "  
Nepgear : " Ngomong -ngomong, bagaimana dengan fan fict lain Author ? "  
Author : " Tenang saja~, Gundam SEED Neptunia tidak akan berhenti kok~ , sementara Gundam Build Neptunia juga sudah beres chapter 1nya~ tinggal melakukan beberapa editing~ "  
Akira : " Semoga kau tidak melupakan cerita kami... "  
Takeru : " Ehehehehe... "  
Author : " Yosh~ ! para Reader terima kasih sudah membaca Fan Fict ini~ jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar bisa tulis di Review atau PM~ Sekian. Saya harus kembali lagi ke SRW OG Moon Dwellers dan SRW X Omega~ "


	2. STAGE 2 : Steel of Ghost

Ok, pertama -tama namaku Takeru. Jika kalian sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya kalian sudah melihat aku menggunakan Powered Suit Personal Tropper " _R-1_ " . Huh ? Kalian ingin tahu apa singkatan dari _R-1_ ? Itu sih... Rahasia~

Kalian pasti ingin tahu bagaimana caranya aku yang dari dimensi lain dimana aku tinggal di planet bernama Bumi bisa sampai berada di dimensi Hyperdimension ? Baiklah begini ceritanya...

* * *

 ** _STAGE 2 : Steel of Ghost_**

* * *

 _ **[ TAKERU ROOM / EARTH ] = Takeru POV =  
**_

Saat itu aku sedang bermain Super Robot Wars OG : The Moon Dwellers di PS4ku sambil mendownload Neptunia Rebirth:1 di Laptopku. Huh ? kalian tidak percaya aku tidak bisa bermain game berbahasa jepang ? kalian salah~, sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa bermain _Super Robot Wars_. Ayahku mengajariku cara bermain SRW dan saat itu _SRW Alpha_ untuk PS1 -lah game _SRW_ yang pertama kali aku mainkan. jika kalian masih bertanya apa itu _SRW_ aku jadi sedikit ragu bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan Fan Fict ini...

*Ugh* *Ugh*, ok~ SRW adalah game strategi dimana menggabungkan seri -seri Robot seperti Gundam, Getter Robo, Mazinger, EVA, dan masih banyak lagi. Dulu SRW mempunyai karakter originalnya yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakan nya~, benar ! _Ryusei Date_ dan _R-1-_ nya yang pertama kali muncul di Shin Super Robot Wars. Ugh... sebaiknya kita kembali kecerita lagi...

Saat itu aku sedang berusaha menamatkan game SRW OG Moon Dwellers, lalu aku mendengar suara dari laptopku yang aku pikir itu adalah suara norifikasi bahwa download sudah selesai. Saat itu aku tidak sabar ingin bermain Rebirth:1 karena game Neptunia yang pertamakali aku mainkan adalah Rebirth:2 dan itu membuatku sedikit tertarik dengan Rebirth:1. Eh ? ' _Kau hanya bermain demi Nepgear saja_ , Tentu saja tidak ! aku bermain Rebirth:2 karena saat itu aku ditawarkan oleh temanku untuk memainkan Rebirth:2 ( dan saat itu juga sedang terdapat St**m Sale... ). Kembali ke cerita, ketika aku membuka Laptopku ternyata download masih kurang 2 GB, dan ternyata itu suara notifikasi email. " Huh ? aku dapat email ? apa ini email dari notifikasi Facebook ? aku jadi malas membukanya . . . "

. . .

" Tidak ada salahnya mengecek . . . " , aku membuka Yahoo dan kulihat ada 1 email yang membuatku tertarik . . . , email tersebut dari orang bernama . . . ' _Nep -Nep_ ' ? Huh ? Nep -Nep, siapa ya Nep -Nep ini ? setahuku tidak ada orang yang mengetahui Emailku selain teman -temanku dan tentu aku hafal sekali bahwa tidak ada temanku yang menggunakan nama ' Nep -Nep ' di Facebook mereka dan Email mereka . . ., Dengan ingin tahu aku langsung membuka isi Email tersebut, dan isinya adalah ' _Ingin Mengisi liburan musim panasmu dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan ? jika Iya klik tombol ' YES ' di email ini_ ' Ugh, apa -apaan isi email ini. . ., tunggu dulu ! aku pernah melihat kondisi seperti ini di Fan Fiction dimana orang yang menerima email ini akan dibawa kedimensi lain dan dipaksa menjadi pahlawan yang sudah mereka tunggu sekian lamanya dan dipaksa untuk memburu Monster yang telah mengacaukan kedamaian dunia merek- . . ., kurasa imajinasi liarku sudah terlalu berlebihan . . .

. . .

Tapi apa salahnya mengklik ' YES ' ? kalau dipikir -pikir ayah dan ibu sedang bekerja diluar negeri dan baru kembali 1 bulan lagi dan dirumah ini hanya ada . . . ,oh ya ! mungkin aku panggil saja ' _dia_ ' kesini juga ! " Remy ! " teriakku sambil keluar dari kamar . . .

 ** _\- 3 MENIT KEMUDIAN -_**

" Mou, kenapa kakak menggangu-ku saja. . . , lagi pula ini sudah malam . . . " kata gadis berambut Coklat pendek yang mengenakan piyama berwarna Pink dan sandal tidur berbentuk Kelinci yang sanagt lucu, gadis itu adalah adik perempuanku ' Remy ' , dia masih bersekolah lebih tepatnya dia masih duduk di bangku SMP dan saat ini dia baru saja memasuki liburan musim panasnya, " Kalau hal ini adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan seperti kata kakak maka aku tidak akan membiarkan Kakak memesan SRW V. . . ! "  
" Percayalah ! ini pasti sesuatu yang menyenangkan ! lihat ! ! " kataku sambil menunjuk kearah layar laptop  
Remy yang melihat layar laptop membaca isi email tersebut dan tentu dia sedikit tidak tertarik namun juga tidak membencinya, " Kurasa email ini hanya iseng saja. . . "  
" Eh ?! Iseng ?! "  
" Sebaiknya kakak jangan mengkliknya, jika tidak maka semua koleksi Anime Kakak bisa terancam hilang. . . "  
" Ta -tapi . . . " kataku yang kemudian melihat kearah Mouse yang dekat padaku  
" Ka -kakak ! jangan kak ! " kata Remy yang matanya sudah terbuka lebar dan sedikit takut  
" Jangan apa ? " Kataku sambil memasang muka ' Troll '  
" Jangan pernah mengkliknya ! Mama pasti akan marah jika tahu Laptop yang baru kakak dapat bulan lalu rusak ! "  
" Oh iiiiiyaaaa~ . . . . " kataku yang semakin memajukan jariku ketombol Klik Kiri  
" Kak jangan ! ! "  
" EEeeeeeiiii~ . . . . "  
" KUBILANG JANGAN ! ! " Teriak Remy yang berusaha menampar tanganku namun aku menghindarinya karena tamparan Remy terkenal sakitnya bahkan aku dengar dari teman sekelasnya Remy pernah menampar anak nakal yang menguasai sekolahnya hingga dia menangis. Tamparan Remy berhasil aku hindari namun tamparannya mengenai Mouse ku dan tanpa disengaja Remy mengklik tombol tersebut dengan Tamparannya  
" EEEkkkkk ! ! ! "  
" Kau mengkliknya. . . " kataku sambil melihat Remy merasa bersalah  
" Ta -Tapi itu semua karena salah Kakak ! ! "  
" Tapi kau yang mengkliknya . . . "

Disaat kami berdebat chaya terang mulai menyinari kamarku yang berasal dari layar laptopku

" Eeeekk ! ! apa yang terjadi ? ! ? " teriak Remy yang sudah hampir menangis seperti di Anime  
" Entahlah ! yang pasti sekaarang aku menyesal membawamu kemari ! ! "  
" Ap - APA ?! Huh ? kenapa aku terasa seperti dised- " sebelum menyelesaikan kata -katanya, aku melihat Remy ditarik masuk oleh Angin. Melihat hal itu aku langsung menangkap tangan Remy dengan kedua tanganku  
" WWWaaaaahh ! ! apa yang terjadi ! ! "  
" Jangan Lepaskan tanganmu ! ! " teriakku yang berusaha menennagkan Remy

Angin semakin keras menarik kami berdua dan aku melihat sekelilingku terasa seperti berhenti, lebih tepatnya waktu berhenti. . . , diriku yang sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga mulai tertarik masuk juga dimana sebagian kaki Remy sudah masuk

" AKu ! . . . Sudah ! . . . Tidak Kuat ! . . . Lagi . . . " kata terakhirku sebelum ikut tersedot masuk dimana aku berteriak ketika masuk kedalam layar Laptopku.

* * *

 _ **[ ? ? ? / ? ? ? ]**_

Ugh. . . , ini dimana ? apa aku sudah mati ? Heh. . . , itu buruk sekali. Padahal aku belum menikah, mempunyai anak dan melihat adik perempuanku menikahi seseorang yang dia sukai bahkan besok adalah hari ulang tahun adik sepupuku namun aku sudah mati duluan . . . hanya bisa melihat semuanya putih meskipun mataku sedikit susah dibuka

" Ho- . . . ba-. . . . "  
Huh ? aku bisa mendengar suara gadis memanggil seseorang. . . , apakah itu malaikat yang akan membawaku . . .  
" Nepu- . . . ini parah sekali . . . "  
' Nepu ? ' baru saja malaikatku berkata ' Nepu ' , apa jangan -jangan malaikatku mirip dengan Neptune ?  
" _Goodness !_ sebaiknya kita panggil Histoire ! "  
Histoire ? apa para malaikat bingung memilih siapa yang jadi malaikat yang mendampingiku. . .  
" Hey bangun~ "  
Huh ? tunggu dulu . . . , aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungku . . ., aku mulai melihat sekitar dengan mata terbuka sekarang, aku melihat diriku berada disuatu kamar berwarna Ungu dan terlihat kamar tersebut berada di gedung yang sangat tinggi karena aku melihat banyak cahaya dari gedung gedung dibawahnya yang sangat kecil. Tunggu dulu ! ' Nepu ', ' Goodness ', ' Histoire ', dan kamar yang ada di bangunan yang sangat tinggi ?!

Aku langsung benar benar membuka mataku lebar -lebar dan kulihat 2 orang gadis mengelilingiku, salah satunya gadis berambut ungu pendek yang mengenakan 2 buah D-Pad dirambutnya dan memiliki mata berwarna ungu mengenakan Hoodie dan dipakaiannya terdapat huruf N, dan seorang lagi memiliki karakter yang hampir sama seperti gadis pertama namun dia memiliki rambut panjang dan hanya mengenakan 1 D-Pad dirambutnya, berpenampilan lebih dewasa dan mengenakan seragam pelaut / sekolah. Mereka melihatku dengan senang, terutama yang berambut pendek

" Akhirnya dia bangun sebelum aku menciumnya~! "  
" EH ?! " kataku yang melihat gadis berambut pendek itu benar -benar sudah mendekatiku, lebih tepatnya muka kami sudah saling berhadapan dan hanya berjarak10 cm !

. . .

" eh ? "  
" Nepu ? "  
" Eh ?! "  
" Nepu -pu ? "  
" EEEEEEEHHHHH ? ! ? ! ? ! ? " teriakku yang berusaha beridiri dan mundur beberapa langkah  
" WO- WO- WO- WO- WO~ NEPU ?! NEPU ?! kenapa kau berteriak secara tiba -tiba ! ?! kata gadis berambut pendek sambil memasang wajah ( O_O )  
" Justru sebaliknya ! aku yang harusnya bertanya ! ! Si -Siapa kalian ? ! "  
" Eh ? apa kau lupa ? aku adalah tokoh utama dari semua fan fict dan semua cerita ! CPU / Dewi dari Planeptune, Neptune ! SANZOU~ ! " kata gadis kecil yang kini kita tahu sebagai Neptune  
" Aku CPU Candidate / Calon Dewi Planeptune, Nepgear. Maaf soal kakakku yang benar -benar berlebihan. . . " kata gadis berambut panjang yang juga kita ketahui sebagai Nepgear  
" Eh ?! Neptune ?! Nepgear ?! tunggu dulu ?! apa kalian nyata ?! "  
" Tentu saja ! ! " jawab Neptune dengan bangga  
" Aku. . . , aku pasti bermimpi seseorang tampar aku ! ! "  
#PLAK  
" AAAAAAUuuuuuccchhh ! ! ! " kataku yang menahan rasa sakit tamparanku  
" Akhirnya kakak sudah sadar, Lihat apa yang kakak perbuat ? ! " Suara itu. . . , aku langsung melihat arah tamparan dan kulihat Remy memakai baju Hoodie yang hampir mirip seperti milik Neptune namun memiliki rok yang sedikit lebih panjang dari Neptune dan di bagian kantong di dada terdapat tulisan / lambang huruf ' R ' yang hampir membentuk gambar kelinci

Takeru : " Re- Remy ?! "  
Remy : " Lihat apa yang kakak perbuat ?! sekarang kita ada di Gamindustri ! ! "  
Takeru : " Huh ?! jadi ini bukan mimipi ! ! "  
Remy : " Aku awalnya juga tidak percaya tapi ini memang nyata ! dan aku menyalahkan kakak ! ! "  
Takeru : " Ugghh... "

" Nepu ! mereka benar -benar kakak beradik ?! " kata Neptune yang tidak percaya dengan pecakapan ku dan Remy  
" Kurasa tidak semua kakak beradik akrab seperti kita. . . " kata Nepgear yang sedikit tersenyum melihat kami bertengkar

* * *

 _ **[ PLANEPTUNE / GUEST ROOM ]**_

Setelah kami berhenti bertengkar / berdebat lebih tepatnya, Neptune membawa kami ke kamar untuk tamu, disana Nepgear memberikanku pakaian baru. Ya aku merasa pakaianku yang sekarang kupakai sangatlah kurang menarik, baju yang disiapkan Nepgear adalah baju yang kukenakan di chapter sebelumnya

Takeru : " Jadi apa alasan kalian membawa kami kesini ? "  
Neptune : " Sebenarnya Histylah yang mempunyai ide untuk memanggilmu kesini ~ ! "  
Remy : " Histy ? Maksudmu Histoire ? "  
Nepgear : " Sebentar lagi Histoire akan datang . . . "

Sementara kami menunggu Histoire, aku melihat kamar ini sangat . . . ' Feminim ' . . ., aku rasa kamar ini lebih cocok untuk Remy dibandingkan diriku . . ., dan juga aku bisa mendengar suara music dari atas dan Remy bilang dia juga mendengarnya tapi kata Neptune kami tidak perlu mempermasalahkan itu. . .  
" Ah ! Histy~ ! " kata Neptune yang memanggil peri kecil yang memasuki ruangan dengan terbang diatas buku. " Jadi kalianlah orang yang terpilih, hmmm kurasa kita mendapatkan orang yang tepat ! " kata Histoire yang mengamatiku." Jadi Uhm, Histoire kenapa kami dipanggil ke dunia ini ? " kataku yang masih bingung dengan alasan kami dipanggil ke dunia ini. " Ah ! soal itu, kalian harus ikut aku dulu . . . " " HUH ?! " jawab aku dan Remy secara bersamaan

* * *

 _ **[ PLANEPTUNE / PLANEPTUNE MILITARY BASE ]**_

Aku dan Remy dibawa oleh Histoire ke sebuah tempat militer bersama Neptune dan Nepgear, wah mereka mempunyai banyak senjata militer seperti Tank dan Pesawat. Ketika kami memasuki markas lebih dalam kami melihat sesuatu yang tidak aku duga. . . , sebuah baju besi berwarna Ungu memiliki ventilasi di bagian bahu berwarna abu -abu dan memiliki jetpack dan 2 buah booster dibelakangnya, ditangan kanannya terdapat 3 aku kenal sekali baju besi itu. . .

Remy : " Kakak ! itu kan ! "  
Takeru : " _Gespenst Mk-II ! ! "  
_ Histoire : " Huh ? bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal nama Personal Trooper itu ? "  
Takeru : " Uhm, ceritanya panjang. . . "  
Neptune : " Ayolah aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal _Gespy_ ~ ! "  
Takeru : " Baiklah ! ini terdengar akan menusuk bagi kalian, tapi kalian adalah karakter Game diduniaku, dan Gespenst Mk-II adalah robot yang ada di salah satu game SRW yang aku mainkan. . . "  
Neptune : " Nepu ! jadi kami semua ini karakter video game ?! "  
Nepgear : " _Goodness_! Jadi kami smeua tidak nyata diduniamu ! ! "  
Takeru : " Bisa dibilang seperti itu . . . , kalau boleh tahu bagaimana bisa Personal Trooper bisa ada di Gamindustri ? "

Ketika ku tanyakan hal tersebut, aku bisa melihat Neptune dan Nepgear melihat satu sama lain. Histoirepun terbang mendekatiku, " Mereka ada karena Mao Industries membuat mereka untuk kami . . . ".  
Ma -Mao Industries juga ada di Gamindustri ?! kurasa dimensi Gamindustri ini sedikit berbeda dengan Gamindustri yang ada di game. . ., kami sampai disebuah hangar dimana disekitar hangar kulihat Gespenst Mk-II berwarna Biru yang merupakan warna standard Produksi Masal Gespenst Mk-II. Gespenst Sendiri dilengkapi M95 Machinegun yang merupakan senjata standard untuk semua Gespenst Mk-II. Sebenarnya aku tidak kaget jika melihat Gespenst yang tidak sebesar aslinya dan bukan sebuah robot melainkan powered suit, mengingat di game Hero Senki Project Olympus, Gilliam pernah menggunakan Powered Suit Gespenst yang seukuran manusia.

" Nah Histoire, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukan . . . " kataku yang sedikit ingin tahu apa yang ingin Histoire perlihatkan. " Aku ingin menunjukan kepadamu salah satu proyek Planeptune dan alasan kau dipanggil. " " Alasan aku dipanggil ? " Ketika aku mulai mengatakan sesuatu bunyi alarm berbunyi.

 _ **( Play BGM : SRW OG Detestable Visitors )**_

" NEPU ?! Kenapa BGMnya berubah ?! Author ! apa yang terjadi ?! " kata Neptune yang telah merusak 4th Wall seperti biasanya, lalu aku melihat beberapa Pasukan Planeptune dan 2 buah Gespenst Mk-II dibelakang mereka. " Miss Histoire ! Bugs muncul di wilayah penduduk dekat sini dan kelihatannya mereka mengarah kemari ! ", " BUGS ? ! " kata Histoire yang kaget mendengar kata ' Bugs '. " Segera kirim Irm dan timnya menuju Kota ! Neptune ! " " AKu tahu !, HENSHIN~ ! "

Neptune dikeliling oleh pilar cahaya dan angka 0 dan 1, setelah cahaya itu lenyap yang berdiri disana bukanlah lagi Neptune tapi bentuk HDD Neptune, Purple Heart. Aku bisa melihat Remy terkejut melihat perubahan Neptune menjadi Purple Heart. " Jr ! tolong jaga Takeru dan Remy ! aku akan membantu yang ada disana ! " kata Neptune yang dari nadanya sudah berbeda dari Neptune yang kecil. " Baik ! kesini Remy ! Takeru ! ! "

Neptune Terbang kearah pertempuran berlangsung sementara aku, Remy, dan Histoire berlari kearah Hangar yang merupakan tempat tujuan kami.

* * *

 _ **= 3rd POV =**_

Sementara diwilayah penduduk dekat Markas Militer, robot berbentuk Serangga yang disebut Bugs menyerang penduduk, pasukan Planeptune menembakkan senapan mereka baik pasukan biasa sampai Pasukan yang mengenakan Armor Gespenst Mk-II

" Yare -Yare, mereka banyak sekali untuk sebuah serangan. . . " kata pilot Gespenst berwarna Biru  
" , salah satu bantuan sudah tiba ! " kata salah satu Gespenst berwarna Ungu yang dipakai oleh pasukan Planeptune  
" Akhirnya ! "

Bantuan tersebut adalah Neptune bersama 2 Gespenst Mk-II Ungu serta beberapa Pasukan Planeptune

 _ **( Play BGM : Neptunia Splash )**_

" Irm kau tidak apa -apa ? " tanya Neptune kepada Pilot Gespenst Biru  
" Nah aku tidak apa -apa. . . . , setidaknya ini tidak separah ketika aku melakukan test di Lowee . . . "  
" * tersenyum * Kau masih mengingat tentang test itu . " kata Neptune yang tersenyum  
" DI -diam ! . . . mereka datang ! "

8 Bugs yang datang dari arah lain dan mulai menyerang kelompok Irm dan Neptune

" Tembaki mereka semua ! " teriak Irm dimana semua Gespenst mulai menembakkan M95 Machinegun mereka kearah Bugs dan berusaha tidak salam menembaki Neptune yang menyerang Bugs dengan Pedangnya

Satu persatu Bugs yang menyerang wilayah penduduk mulai hancur.

" 5.. ! 6... ! ...7 ! " teriak Neptune yang menebaskan pedangnya ke satu -persatu Bugs sampai hancur. " Hah... hah..., apakah ini sudha semuanya ? " tanya Neptune kepada salah satu pasukan Planeptune. " Sepertinya sudah semua Dewi Purple Heart. . . ". " Tunggu dulu ! " kata Irm yang mulai mendekati Neptune

Purple Heart : " Kenapa Irm ? "  
Irm : " Bukankah ini aneh. . . , Bugs yang menyerang kita ada 8 sementara kita hanya menghancurkan 7 saja . . . "  
Purple Heart : " . . . benar juga . Tunggu Sebentar ! ! Jangan -Jangan ! ! ! "

* * *

 _ **= Takeru POV =**_

" Kita sudah sampai ! " kata Histoire yang menyalakan lampu Hangar dan aku bisa melihat Gespenst Mk-II tapi memiliki warna Putih polos. " Inikan . . . " kataku yang mulai mengingat jenis Gespenst Mk-II berwarna Putih. " Gespnest Mk-II Type TT , Gespenst yang kami pakai untuk mengambil data untuk proyek kami. " . " Proyek ? "

Ketika Histoire mulai menjawab pertanyaanku secara tiba -tiba atap dari Hangar dimana kami berdiri hacnur dan secara refleks aku langsung mendorong diriku kearah Nepgear, Histoire, dan Remy agar tidak terkena dari runtuhan bebatuan.

" Ugh. . . " kataku yang melihat sumber kenapa atap tersebut runtuh dan kulihat robot serangga yang sudah hancur.  
" Bu -Bugs ?! ke -kenapa bisa sampai ada disini ?! HUH ?! " kata Histoire yang mulai mengintip luar hangar dimana ada beberapa Bugs yang menyerang Markas, Remy yang juga mengintip langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke Nepgear dengan ketakutan akan kondisi markas dan banyak orang tergeletak disana dan dimana -mana  
" Histoire ! apa Gespenst itu bisa digunakan ?! " kataku yang menunjuk kearah Type TT, " Bisa, tunggu ! jangan bilang kau ! ! " kata Histoire dimana ketika dia belum menyelesaikan kata -katanya aku langsung berlari kearah Gespenst " Aku akan menggunakannya ! ! " . " Jangan ! Type TT hanya bisa dipakai oleh- ! " Sebelum Histoire menyelesaikan kata -katanya lagi aku sudah didalam armor Gespenst. Aku merasakannya. . . ,hatiku berdebar -debar karena sejak kecil aku ingin sekali menggunakan Robot meskipun berupa Powered Suit maupun Asli.

 _ **= 3rd POV =**_

Takeru yang berada didalam armor Gespenst merasa sedikit terbawa suasana dan akhirnya. . . " Ba -Bagaimana aku bisa mengaktifkannya . . . " kata Takeru yang berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana mengaktifkan Armor Type TT. Ketika Takeru berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengaktifkan Type TT layar tutorial muncul didepan mata Takeru, " Ap -apa ini ?! Huh ?! oh begitu . . . " Type TT mulai menyala dan disaat bersamaan Takeru mulai mengerti cara mengendalikannya " Begini . . . beigtu . . . , BM Select ' Melee ' . . ., Energi . . . ' 0 ', baiklah ! aku sudah hafal cara menggunakannya ! AYO GESPENST MK-II ! ! "

" His -Histoire Type TT ! ! " kata Nepgear yang melihat mata Type TT mulai bercahaya  
" Mungkinkah kita benar menemukan orang yang tepat. . . " kata Histoire yang menunjukan wajah gelisa ketika melihat Type TT mulai berjalan.

Gespenst Mk-II Type TT mulai berjalan keluar dan didepan Type TT terdapat beberapa bagian -bagian Gespenst Mk-II berwarna Ungu maupun Biru berserakan dimana -mana. Takeru yang berada didalam type TT hanya bisa merasakan sedikit ketakutan namun orang lain tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena mukanya tertutup oleh armor Type TT

" I -Inikah petarungan yang sesungguhnya . . . , HUH ?! " ketika Takeru melihat keatas 4 Bugs mendarat didepannya dan mereka memasang posisi seperti siap akan menyerangnya. " Ma -Majulah kalian . . . . , Majulah kalian kalau berani ! ! " teriak Takeru yang juga memasang posisi menyerang

 _ **( Play BGM : SRW OG Everywhere You Go )**_

Bugs pertama mulai Type TT dengan mendorongnya kearah dinding besi dan menabraknya, untungnya Takeru tidak akan merasakan patah tulang karena Armor ( dan juga rating fan fic ) melindunginya dari hal tersebut. " Keteraluan ! jangan senang dulu ! " kata Takeru yang kemudian memegang dan mengangkat Bugs yang mendorongnya dengan tangan Kanannya, " Rasakan ini ! ! ". Gespenst mulai memukuli Bugs dengan tangan Kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tetap memegangi Bugs.

" Ah ! Kalau cara bertarungnya seperti itu ! bisa -bisa type TT ! ! " teriak Histoire yang memasang muka ' (ﾟДﾟ；) '  
" Kurasa Takeru tidak akan bisa mendengarkan kita . . . " kata Nepgear yang mulai cemas melihat cara Takeru menggunakan Type TT yang mungkin akan merusak persendian Tangan Kiri Type TT

" ORA ! ORA ! ! ORA ! ! ! " Gespenst terus memukuli Bugs satu persatu hinggah rusak dan melemparnya sebelum meledak. Satu -satunya Bugs yang tersisa menyerang Takeru namun tertangkap duluan oleh Takeru dan Gespenst siap memukuli Bugs lagi

" RASAKAN INI ! ! " Teriak Takeru yang bersiap memukul Bugs lalu hal yang ditakutkan Histoire dan Nepgear terjadi. Persendian tangan Kiri Type TT rusak dan membuat serangan Type TT tidak berhasil " Ap -apa yang ?! "

 _ **( PLAY BGM : SRW OG BOOSTED CRISIS )**_

Remy & Nepgear : " Ta -Tangannya ! ! "  
Histoire : " Apa yang dilakukan oleh Takeru ! ! Sekarang Type TT rusak ! ! " ヾ(*｀Д´*)ﾉ"

Purple Heart kemudian terlihat dari jauh mulai mendekati Markas Planeptune yang sudah hampir musnah oleh Bugs " Type TT ! Sial ! Aku tidak akan sampai ! ! " ,mengingat jaraknya masih jauh untuk menyelamatkan Type TT Purple Heart hanya bisa berharap agar bisa menyelamatkan pengguna Type TT secepat mungkin

Ketika rasa takut Takeru semakin bertambah kedua alarm di kanan dan kiri Takeru menyala Merah dan didepan Takeru BM Select membuka menu serangan Baru yaitu ' T-Link Ripper ' dan seketika itu juga Mk-II TT mengeluarkan 1 buah Pod dengan 3 buah mata pedang berputar dengan cepat

Histoire : " I- Itukan ! ! "ヾ(OДO)ﾉ"  
Nepgear & Neptune : " T-Link Ripper ! ! ! "

T-Link Ripper mulai terbang kearah Bugs dan membelah Bugs menjadi 2 dimana bagian Kiri Bugs mulai melayang mengikuti arah T-Link Ripper terbang sebelum kedua Bugs meledak. Takeru yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa membuka mulutnya karena dirinya selamat dari kematian yang baru saja akan dia alami .

* * *

 ** _STAGE 2 CLEAR . . ._**

* * *

Blanc : " Selanjutnya di Super Robot Taisen Neptune Generation . . . ,selanjutnya giliran Lowee ATX Team yang akan beraksi . . . "  
Author : " Yup ! tapi bagian awal akan diisi dulu untuk lanjutan Chapter Hari ini ~ ! "  
Blanc : " Nah Author . . . , kenapa kau memilih ATX Project di Lowee . . . ? "  
Author : " Pertanyaan bagus ! aku pernah berpikir bahwa Personal Trooper ATX cocok sekali dengan karaktermu Blanc~ "  
Blanc : " Karakterku . . . ? "  
Author : " Benar ! Ketika kau marah karena orang bilang kau masih kecil kau akan menyerang mereka tanpa berpikir apakah musuhmu lebih kuat darimu ~ nah sama seperti robot utama ATX dimana Alt- *uhuk* *uhuk* maksudku Robot utama ATX memiliki karakteristik menembus Armor Musuh apapun tanpa berpikir bahwa musuh memiliki Barrier ataupun Armor yang tebal~ ! "  
Blanc : " Begitu huh. . ., kau menyangkut kaitkan hal itu rupanya. . . "  
Author : " EEEeeekkk ! ! "  
Blanc : " SEBAIKNYA KAU - ! ! "  
? ? ? ? ? : " Berikutnya di _**Super Robot Wars NG**_ ! ' _ **A New Beginning**_ '."  
Blanc : " Uh... ? kenapa kau bisa disini juga . . . . ? "

* * *

Author Note : Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sekarang~ aku sudah memutuskan akan membuat versi Inggris Fan Fict ini meskipun aku tidak menjamin Grammar-ku akan benar . . . ( -_- ")


End file.
